creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aki Natsukawa
Guys, i am literally bored... I am exhausted from practice, and i need to do something... So, here's my 5th (possibly cringey) Creepypasta OC ---------------------------------- Aki Natsukawa (夏川あき'' Natsukawa Aki'') is an insane, blank-minded teen who kills whoever she sees that is alone. She says the word "Damare" 3 times, the tone gradually getting louder after approaching the victim and before killing them. Damare ( 黙れ) Means "Shut Up" in Japanese Personal Information Full Name: Aki Natsukawa (夏川あき'' Natsukawa Aki'') Alias: Natsukawa Aki, Natsukawa-San, Nickname: Aki-Chan Age: 18 Date of Birth: Unknown Date Birthplace: Kagawa Prefecture, Japan Language: Japanese, English Combat Weapon: Large Scissors Method of Killing: Around Midnight, Aki will track down a victim who is alone, and corner him/her. The victim will ask "Who are you", "Are you okay?", or "Can i Help you". Aki will answer with "Damare...Damare...DAMARE!!" ''before stabbing the victim's heart or brain. Reason to Kill: Because of her insanity, she blank-mindlessly kill anyone she can find who is alone. Backstory After Aki's father died in the restaurant he's working at, and after Aki's mother died because a blunt object accidentally fell on her, Aki's aunt took care of her then. Aki's aunt, Kanemaru Natsukawa, who is Aki's Father's twin, really cared about appearances, personalities, and manners too seriously. Kanemaru's friends calls Aki '''Aki-Chan', but Kanemaru suggested to call her Aki-San or Natsukawa-San because Kanemaru keeps saying "Aki is a woman now". Whenever Aki wore an oversize shirt, Kanemaru would say "That shirt is too ugly for you". Whenever Aki was sitting with her legs a little bit wide open, Kanemaru would say "Sit Properly, like a lady!". Whenever Aki was not smiling in public, she would slap her without anyone noticing and say "Smile, you idiot!". Whenever Aki was not wearing anything girly, she would say "Wear something more female-like!". And whenever Aki is being herself, Kanemaru would always say "Be more like me!"'' Criticism is normal in life. Its what others think about you so it can improve you. Well, not like Aki who Kanemaru criticized Aki her whole life, which drove Aki insane. She can't take it anymore. She wants to break the chains of Kanemaru's criticism. One time, when Kanemaru was talking about Aki's long and messy hair, Aki went to the kitchen Blank-Minded, and grabbed the scissors. "''Hey, What do you think you're doing, young lady?!" "Damare...Damare..'.DAMARE!' (Shut up...Shut up...SHUT UP!")" Said Aki before stabbing Kanemaru's head. Aki didn't regret her decision. She just walked out of the house and proceeded to walk along the dark alleys of the neighborhood. Appearance Aki has messy, long, Raven-Colored hair. The front hair covers her left eye. Aki's Dark Brown eyes are always wide and Blank. She wears a Black Hoodie that fades to Red. She wore Black Leggings and Blue Sneakers. Creepy Appearances/ Distinguishing Features: Eyes Stats Intelligence: ??? Strength: 7 Speed: 7 Agility: 6 Durability: 6 Facts * Aki means "Autumn" in Japanese. * Although being blank-minded, Aki knows that she loves the spring season. So she takes a break from her killing spree until the Spring Season ends. * This is Shal-Chan's 5th Creepypasta Character, the other 4 being NATALIA, YUME, Avarelle, and Reina * This is Shal-Chan's entry for the Creepypasta Contest hosted by Messenger of Heaven Category:Female Category:OC Category:Insane Category:Human Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Adult Category:Broken Category:Mentally Ill Category:Entry